


Lunch Break

by readysetstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Peter Parker, exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: “Could you imagine,” he started, hips flush with the swell of Tony’s ass, “anyone looking up and seeing you like this? The great Tony Stark, the most powerful man in the world, being taken apart by a boy from Queens? Anyone in those neighboring skyscrapers could just glance up from their mundane lives and just…”—birthday gift for peachbabypie
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peachbabypie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachbabypie/gifts).



> short little porny thing as a birthday gift to peach, aka, my number one enabler. love her to bits. i'm finally getting around to updating my ao3. more fic chapters should be coming out in the upcoming week, since finals are now over for me. <3<3
> 
> hate is just gonna be screenshotted, printed out, and turned into confetti. unless you wish to add to my confetti stock, you should consider spending your free time enjoying things you actually like. :)

Tony should have known that he wouldn’t be getting anything done when Peter showed up to his office for lunch. Though he no longer controlled Stark Industries at the scale Pepper did now, a space was always reserved for him when he was asked to be present for shareholder meetings, or just to make an appearance to boost company morale. 

Today, he had been asked to come in and give a presentation on new technology that he developed to the newest employees of SI. Energy conversion, very simple, nothing to spend too much time on; Tony knew his employees were smart and would understand everything without him needing to pick over every detail. He couldn’t leave, in case Pepper or any of the managers beneath him needed clarification over the documents he (Pepper) had put together.

So Peter had been forced to come into SI for their lunch date. Not that he was complaining, looking as starry-eyed as ever when he walked past the threshold with a plastic take-out bag in hand. He had even complimented Tony on the office space while setting their food down onto the desk and casually asking about the amount of privacy they would have together.

Tony’s mistake was a dismissive hand wave, followed immediately by, “I can lock the doors on command, and the walls are sound-proof. The window is see-through, though, so anyone who manages to get a good look in will be able to see us.”

He really should have thought his wording through.

He definitely would have, if he had seen the smirk on Peter’s face following his remark.

Their takeout remained boxed and bagged on Tony’s pristine work desk where Peter left it after his questioning. Untouched, unlike Tony, whose forehead was pressed against the aforementioned window and was fogging it up with his breath while Peter held him in place. And held him he did, with the tip of Tony’s shoe barely touching the floor. Tony always forgot just how powerful and formidable his young lover was until he was reminded, usually with a demonstration.

Such as how easily Peter could move him how he wanted him, hold him in place, doing all the work for him and just letting Tony take what he gave. Tony barely had to put forth any effort to keep from falling, although his knees did feel a little loose when Peter slid his hand beneath Tony’s thigh and hoisted it up, until his knee dug into his ribs. 

Tony moaned, and his eyes fluttered shut. He wanted to shut the rest of the world out, command Friday to dim the glass and keep their little act a secret as Peter slowly, torturously slowly, filled him. But Peter wouldn’t have it, the little shit. He pressed a kiss to the back of Tony’s neck and nipped his skin to catch his attention.

“Could you imagine,” he started, hips flush with the swell of Tony’s ass, “anyone looking up and seeing you like this? The great Tony Stark, the most powerful man in the world, being taken apart by a boy from Queens? Anyone in those neighboring skyscrapers could just glance up from their mundane lives and just…”

His voice trailed off as he pulled out nearly to the tip and sheathed himself back in with a forceful snap of his hips. Tony’s head fell back on a choked moan; despite the swift drop of his stomach at the thought of being caught, his dick twitched and drooled onto his thigh. 

Peter returned to his slow fucking with a mischievous chuckle.

“But you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Tony? Always been such a show-off.”

Tony could only moan, a weak noise compared to Peter’s own growl as he continued fucking him. He could feel the rumble of Peter’s chest on his back and reached behind to run his fingers through Peter’s hair and pull him closer. Peter obliged and ducked his head to worry a dark bruise into his neck.

“Like you wouldn’t, fuck, love the attention,” Tony moaned as Peter’s hips snapped harder, hard enough to raise him from the floor. He hissed when he felt teeth pinch at the junction of his shoulder. “Wouldn’t love for people to see how good you fuck me.”

That earned him a proud purr. He felt teeth again, gently tugging on his ear.

“Flattery gets you nowhere, baby. If you want to come, you know what you have to do.”


End file.
